Remember Forever
by Unmei Hime
Summary: VH. Hitomi had lost her memory in a terrible accident. She didn’t remember anything that had to do with Gaea, Fanelia and Van. But on the day of her wedding, she was suddenly engulfed by a blue pillar of light. ON HIATUS.
1. Ruined Vows

**TITLE : REMEMBER FOREVER**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Escaflowne

**Note:** This story happens after five years Hitomi returned from Gaea.....

**Chapter 1: Ruined Vows**

_'Today is my wedding day but still I don't know how or what should I suppose to be feeling right now... Should I be excited? Frightened perhaps? Or most likely be happy? Oh god! Am I not making the biggest mistake of my life? But I can't back out now.....too late.....Besides what would my family feel? Not only would I bring them shame, they're going to be disappointed at me as well.....And Kenji? He loves me so much... I couldn't do this to him.....after all he'd done for me.....No, I wouldn't run away.....I just can't.....There's too much at stake.....'_

Hitomi had long since finished getting ready. And while she stared at herself in the mirror for the last minutes of her singlehood, her face contorted with all the emotions battling within her. But the mirror couldn't deny her beauty, a kind of beauty that is so enthralling every man in his sane mind would beg at her feet just to see her thin lips curved into a bright smile. Her deep forest green eyes any woman would envy to posses, such eyes that bore deep to one's soul to whoever she looked at. Those are not just her assets, for one she was blessed to have silky long sandy brown hair that reached the mid of her back which she had planned to cut short but her fiancé just wouldn't let her, and a perfectly sculpted nose that crinkles every time she's amused or gets irritated. Last but not the least, her body had blossomed to have the right curves at the right places merely noticeable from any type of clothing she wore.

However, at the moment she seemed unconcerned with any of those traits of her. Her mind was preoccupied with something far more important than anything else, something that would involve her life and future. And that is today's occasion..... a grand occasion if words be put correctly..... Her wedding day.....

But for the life of her, she couldn't make herself stand and finally go out of her room to meet with her waiting parents. It was as if her feet had been glued to the floor enabling her to do nothing else but sit in front of her wardrobe mirror and stare at herself.

_'Why do I have to have doubts? I've known practically everything about Kenji. I'm sure I've nothing to worry about him being a good husband and all. But why am I having this strange feeling that what I'm about to do is something I would regret for the rest of my life? I really don't get it.....'_ Hitomi's deep eyes reflected confusion as her thoughts continued on.

Kenji was from a well-off family and a young promising architect at that. He was also handsome, with eyes the color of the sea and hair a thick mass of brown. Hitomi had known him to have such a kind heart and fine character. As a boyfriend, he was caring and loving, and a perfect gentleman. Not only that, he has a good sense of humor as well, which was what Hitomi most liked about him. He always has a way to make her smile even in her foulest and saddest of moods.

Looking back, she and Kenji had been together for almost three years now. She met him while she was still in college earning her degree as a teacher. They were classmates in her Philosophy class and became good friends. Not long after they took their blossoming relationship to a higher level; and thus had been happy and contented with each other.

And then came his proposal six months ago.....

He had proposed to her in a very typical way, one that always sees in fluffy romantic movies. It started out as a usual dinner at their favorite restaurant while an orchestra band was playing soft music in the background. And after having been stuffed with a luscious meal, suddenly, without warning he had slipped in her hand a red velvet box. At that instant, she had an instinct of what was about to happen; and was not mistaken the moment she slowly opened the box and met by a glimmering diamond ring inside, a very simple ring yet she knew better that it must have cost a fortune. Then the confirmation in Kenji's voice rang in her ears; he was asking her if she would marry him and that he'd be the happiest man alive if she agreed. For a minute there, silence took her, thinking hard while Kenji's expectant eyes were staring at her.....slowly almost like a murmur an answer came out of her lips and she saw Kenji's face lit up.....

And everything after that went so swiftly---from the announcing of their engagement to the planning of the wedding, and until now--- she was completely in a daze.

_'I shouldn't have accepted his marriage proposal in the first place..... To spare me from what I'm going through right now. Oh what have I done? But.....I just couldn't hurt him like that either.....'_

Much as she wanted not to admit it, no one should be blamed about everything but herself alone, these were all her fault; and now she have to bear with the consequences of her decisions. If only she had been more selfish and thought more about herself than minding hurting other people's feelings, she'll not be under this predicament. However deep inside, she knew that's not her character, she most likely would think more about other's welfare and least of her own good in any way.

She was pulled in her deep thoughts as the door to her room suddenly burst open, her mother walking in with a bright smile. "Hurry now Hitomi. You wouldn't want to be late on your wedding day now, would you?"

"Of course not Mom. Today is the best day of my life. I wouldn't do anything, lest let anything ruined it. Just give me a minute," she said pretentiously, plastering a fake smile in her lips.

_'I just hope she won't get to notice. Nevermind if I'd be struck by lightning any minute for being such a fake.'_ She gave herself a final look in the mirror and then pivoted one last time.

Her mother looked her over. "You're so beautiful. That gown fits you perfectly," she praised, admiration and pride were visible in her eyes.

"Thanks for the compliment, Mom. To whom would I inherit such beauty other than my ever-so-beautiful mother?" She asked teasingly.

She did look very pretty in her crystal white chiffon gown that landed to the floor. It was a simple gown, with not so much of frills and ribbons but had thin straps exposing the porcelain skin of her shoulders and back. The gown fitted her upper frame and ballooning its way from her waist to her ankles. Her long hair was made into a bun left with charming tendrils on the side of her face. She had a crown of white lilies that held her long veil that also served as the train of her dress. On her ears were gleaming small round diamonds and a matching pearl choker surrounding her neck. She wore very slight make-up for she was really not that comfortable wearing them. Finally she had on glass slippers that accentuated her petite feet. All in all she was simply breathtakingly beautiful.

Hitomi's mother can't help the tears that started welling up in her eyes. Her baby daughter is now getting married and leaving them to start a new family of her own. And after all that happened since that terrible accident.....

Hitomi's seemingly cheerful voice startled her. "Mom please don't cry on me now.....I'll always be your baby girl, I promise."

"I know that Hitomi, it's just that.....oh don't bother. Let's go. Your father is waiting for us in the car".

With that they both held each other hands and started walking out the door.

_'Brace yourself Hitomi,'_ she silently thought to herself.

* * *

__

__

_"It is time....."_

_"Do we really have to this Mistress?"_

_"We have no choice....."_

* * *

__

__

_At the Church_

The church was adorned with almost a hundred bundles of white tulips and pink carnations, their scent filling the air. Almost everywhere shades of pink and white could be seen---laces, candles, tapestries and the like, giving the impression that a wonderful and joyous event was about to take place.

Although, near the platform a groom clad in a white tuxedo went pacing right and left. Most people looking at him thought his attire suited him well. With a handsome face and well-built body women couldn't help but swoon secretly at him. Though he seemed oblivious to all these.

He felt like he had butterflies flying in his stomach. He's really nervous and frightened at the same time. Like his life was hanging in mid air.

But the minute he saw his bride at the entrance door, her most adorable smile flashed in her lips, all his unwanted feelings went straight out of the window. A broad smile replaced the frown and worried-look in his face.

And not for long, everyone grew silent as the entourage started their way down the aisle accompanied by the wedding march.

Everyone gathered to witness the affair held their breaths as they had a clearer view of the enthralling beauty walking past them heading straight at the anticipating groom. "Such a perfect pair" were words mutedly spoken around.

However, just before the bride completed her little journey towards the altar, a blinding blue pillar of light appeared right before her, engulfing her whole, leaving everybody around her shocked and confused.....

* * *

Hello minna! This is yet to be my first esca fic. Luckily I've been able to gather all the courage and guts I needed to write this one. Pls. help me improve my writing. I would gladly accept anything u had to say about this story. This is generally a romance kind of fic so this would tend to be kind of mushy in the coming chapters. Pls. bear with me.

Unmei Hime


	2. A Broken Promise

**A/n:** Hello again minna! Thanks so much to my first reviewers of this story esp._ specialpal14_ and _Lady Laran_. Like I said I would gladly appreciate anything u can say and think about this fic. It would help me a lot. Promise I'll update as often as I can.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Escaflowne

Now back with the story....

**Chapter 2: A Broken Promise**

In the cold still night, nothing could be heard but the faint sound of the evening creatures lurking in the darkness of the forest. A broad figure continued his way to his sacred refuge and sanctuary with only the stars and the twin moons guiding his path, wings spread and eyes closed. He loved this feeling of being able to free his mind of all the worries, anxieties and fears he had kept to himself for a long time. This feeling of peace wherein he felt closest to the one who's most precious to him.

Van finally flung open his eyes as he neared the clearing where the once greatly renowned and legendary guymelef Escaflowne was kept asleep and where his brother, Folken lay buried. He landed with the swiftness and agility he had developed over the years. And after his feet had fully nestled on the ground, he looked at his mighty companion and smiled to himself. "I'm here with you again, my friend."

"And you brother," he greeted, casting down his eyes at the memorial of his late brother. He then walked over and positioned himself under the oak tree nearby so as to rest his tired body and eventually fall into slumber.

But sleep seemed to have abandoned him tonight somehow, like in most nights he had spent in this place, he found himself submerged into thinking over the events that happened since the Destiny War had ended.

Much had changed over the years. He ought to congratulate himself as he had achieved his aim of Fanelia being rebuilt, his once fallen kingdom now flourishes in terms of trade, industry and development; and diplomatic relations with neighboring countries such as Freid and Asturia had been strengthened. His people are happy and contented with the way their country had risen from the ashes and continues to grow.

His friends had also moved on with their lives. Dryden and Millerna are now the king and queen of Asturia. Parenthood suited them as they already have two beautiful daughters giving them joy and contentment. While Allen became the Minister of Asturia's Area of Defense; too much dedicated to his responsibility where he seemed to have forgotten to find himself a suitable wife and get settled. Celena, his long-lost sister, on the other hand, had just been married only a few months ago with Gaddes, Allen's comrade and good friend. And Freid's young king Chid, has been growing and turning out to be a fine and good leader of his homeland.

_'Yes much had changed except me. Gaea keeps on turning but leaving me behind. I wonder when my life will have the change it so badly needs.....'_ He thought as he gazed up at the majestic moon hovering in the sky, the Mystic Moon as it was known in the whole of Gaea.

For the past five years he had spent his nights in this place wherein he waited for the return of his beloved. No one knew that every night after all the hard work and pressure he had gone through during the day, he'd leave his palace to seek shelter and solitude here, only to return as soon as the sun started peeking in the horizon. No one knew, not a single soul, not even Merle. He had kept this secret only to himself. For only in this place, he could somehow reach the one person he loved and would love more than his own life.

Through the years, he had tried his best to make a connection with her but he never succeeded. And that always made him wonder what went wrong. Still, what kept him going was that last moment they shared here in this place, when they bid their farewell, and when she made a promise that she wouldn't forget him no matter what. And that maybe, just maybe at one time or another he would see her face once more.

"We could see each other anytime as long as we share a common feeling."

A common feeling. Would he be able to know what she's feeling right now? Would he stand a chance?

Van was so lost in his deep thoughts, when a pillar of light appeared before him that quickly sprung him to his feet. Frozen stiff, eyes widened with utter bewilderment, his heart was hammering hard across his chest, he waited until the blinding light vanished as fast as it had came.

"No, this is not a dream.....I'm not dreaming," he told himself. He needed that assurance that what he just witnessed moments before really happened and not just a figment of his imagination.

And then he saw her.....

He stutter-stepped for a moment, and then slowly he continued forward not taking his eyes away from the figure that captured his whole being.

"By gods, she's really here, Hitomi....." he whispered, kneeling down and picking her head gently. To feel again her lithe body against him in an embrace was everything he had hoped for.....wished for. It was as though he had finally found that part of him which had long been missing, making him complete again. No words could ever describe the happiness and deep kind of joy he felt surging through him.

"I can't believe you're here again with me Hitomi.....You had no idea how much I've missed you....." he murmured to the girl lying in his arms. Van couldn't help but stare at her with awe while his fingers continued caressing her soft cheeks like it was the most natural thing to do after the years he hadn't seen her.

Until she slowly fluttered her eyelids open.

"Wh-what....? Where-am-I?" she asked, her deep emerald eyes mirrored fear and confusion. "WHO ARE YOU?"

Van stiffened. As though he was suddenly sucked out of air, his maroon eyes lost their spark and darkened.

"I've waited for you Hitomi. I've waited because you said.....I thought....." Van fought back the liquid that started pricking at the back of his eyes and beginning to blur his vision. "You promised you'll never forget.....Have you forgotten?" he muttered, a pained expression etched in his face.

_'Why is this happening? This isn't supposed to be like this.'_ He never thought that a person could feel such happiness at one minute and be pulled to painful sadness moments after, and he was experiencing it all.

"I-I don't know what you're saying. I don't remember....." were her last words before she was pulled again unto obliviousness.....

* * *

_"Now she must know her fate....."_

_"But she doesn't remember anything."_

_"Nothing that happened is ever forgotten, even if she can't remember it.....But she will remember Erisha.....soon she will....."_

* * *

Hope u enjoyed reading this one. Review pls. Next chappie will be coming soon! ja ne!


	3. Of Dreams and Reality

**Chapter 3: Of Dreams and Reality**

Hitomi found herself standing in a clearing on top of a cliff. Below it can be seen such a vast area of forest, thick morning fog accumulating as the sun has yet to rise fully in the sky. Her hair freed from its bun was swaying rhythmically with the morning breeze. Though she noticed she was still in her wedding gown.

"Hitomi," she heard a soft female voice called from behind her. She turned around and came face to face with an ethereal-looking woman wearing a long white robe. The woman's long black hair almost reached the ground. Her eyes a deep shade of brown.

"What is this place? Where am I?" She readily inquired the woman before her.

"You're in Gaea Hitomi. I'm the one who brought you here.....again..... I am Varie....."

"Gaea? I never knew of this place. I don't think I've been here in my entire life."

"Yes you did Hitomi. Your memory of this place and its people lies buried deep in your mind and soul. I summoned you here once more because you will be put to a TEST.....a test that would determine the future of Gaea. You need to remember Hitomi.....for the sake of everyone living in this world....." Her words held great conviction.

"I.....I don't understand....." Confusion was written all over her face.

"You are the PROTECTOR of this world Hitomi. You hold the key of Gaea's life.....or destruction....."

"What if I refuse to be part of all these?"

"It's your decision to make Hitomi....."

As Varie's voice faded away the scene around her suddenly shifted.....

She saw herself inside a car with her friends Yukari and Amano. They were on their way to Yukari's family beach house. But before they could reach their destination, a terrible accident happened.....

They were driving on a steep road. Coming from up ahead of them was a black Porsche with its drunk driver swerving from side to side, going too fast making its way down the road. Amano tried his best to avoid it but to no avail. A loud crashing of metal to metal was all that happened next.....

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! YUKARIIIIIIIII........ AMANOOOOOO..........

STOP IT PLEASEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Heart-wrenching screams escaped Hitomi's lips as she violently tried to reach for her friends .....

* * *

Van was sitting on a couch beside his bed where he laid the sleeping form of Hitomi after flying back to his palace. He was physically and mentally exhausted from all the events that happened a while ago. With his hands covering his face and elbows resting on his knees, Van was a picture of a man with a heavy burden laid upon his shoulders. Confusion, anger and fear were all but flooding his mind. He couldn't fully comprehend what had made Hitomi forget about him.....about everything they've shared and had together.

Was this the price he had to pay for letting her go back then? Had he been mistaken all these years? He thought by doing that, he just did the right thing for the both of them, or so he thought. Back then, they were still young and had a lot of growing up to do. He wanted to give her and himself the time to deal with their own responsibilities and obligations in life. Hitomi had matters to face back in her own world and he had Fanelia to rebuild. He thought once all that have been resolved and dealt with they could still find a way to be together. That although they were worlds apart the love they have for one another would never wither even with the passing of time.

Had she chosen to take another path and completely erased him in her memory? No his heart refused to believe that. It just couldn't. Something must have happened to her back in the Mystic Moon. And he would do anything and everything to find that out and made her remember again even if it was the last thing he'd do.

Van was jolted from his feet when he heard Hitomi's sudden screams. He ran quickly to her side to know what was ailing her. She was gripping the sheets of the mattress so tight it was as if her life depended on it, her face tear-stricken.

"Hitomi wake up! Wake up!" Van shouted. "Snap out of it, Hitomi!" He was shaking her hard.

Hitomi's eyes then finally snapped open. Van readily hugged her tight. "It was just a dream Hitomi. All a bad dream," he said, trying his best to comfort her.

"No it was real. It all happened. My friends.....Yukari..... Amano....."

Hitomi was sobbing and trembling so hard that Van didn't know what to do. He had never felt so damn useless in all his existence than now. What made it worse was the fact that she's the most important person in his life who was hurting and suffering.

"What was it all about Hitomi?" He asked with deep concern.

"We-we had an accident.....Yukari and Amano died.....I was the only who survived. It wasn't fair. Why just me? Why?" Hitomi's breathing was ragged; she felt a big lump in her throat, shudders racked her body. She could still clearly see how it all occurred; still felt the terror and pain. Tears of anguish filled her emerald eyes, how she hoped she had died with them. Maybe she wouldn't feel this miserable.....

* * *

_"Mistress....."_

_"I know Erisha.....but she needed to go through that..... She had to face her deepest fears.....for it's the only way.....much will come....."_

* * *

**A/n:** Thanks to those who took their time to review the past chapters. You never knew how you inspired me.What can you say about this chappie? Good? Not Good? Let me know pls.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Escaflowne


	4. A Pendant and a Distant Memory

**Chapter 4: A Pendant and a Distant Memory**

Van looked at Hitomi with query eyes, her last statement still ringing in his ears. An accident that almost cost her life. What did it do to her? Was it the reason of her forgetting everything that had to do with the past she had here in Gaea?

His mind was beginning to work on the puzzle he was desperately trying to find an answer just moments ago, figuring all the possibilities, the what-ifs and what-could-have-beens. If only he could find a way to assure his speculations.

"Who are you?"

Hitomi's soft voice startled him. He was so lost in his thoughts, that Hitomi's question took a moment to register in his mind. Yet when it finally sunk in, for the second time, the hurt and pain that came along with those three words numbed his whole being.

"I am Van.....Van Fanel....." He waited, searching her eyes. Despite himself, he continued to hold on to something, hope or luck, that at the mention of his name a light would flicker in her memory. But all that went to nothing when all he received from her were just a faint nod and a blank expression, not even the minutest sign of recognition. He tried to show no emotion, though it's slowly tearing him apart.

Hitomi met his darkened eyes. _'Those eyes.....there's something in them..... Was it pain?'_ It passed almost too quickly she didn't have enough time to figure it out. '_Might have been my imagination.'_

"I'm sorry if I've caused you discomfort or anything Mr. Fanel. I'm ok now."

"Think nothing of it. And just call me Van. No need for formalities. Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Van could see that she had been able to calm down a little from the agony her nightmare had brought her. Although her deep emerald eyes still reflect the anguish she felt.

"Yes. Thank you. You need not to worry," she assured him. "Oh, I forgot to give you my name. I'm Kanzaki. Hitomi Kanzaki."

"I know."

"You know? You know my name? How come? Have we met before?" She was certain she had never known this man. But on the other hand maybe she had, after all, her memory of the past wasn't really clear and detailed to her. That accident spared her life but had taken away every inch of her ability to remember the life she had before that fateful day. If not for the help, care and support of her family, she might not had gotten over the shock and been able to recuperate and continued living.

Bringing her thoughts back, she heard Van quietly answered her question, "Yes. We'd met a long time ago." She saw the far-away look in his face.

_'Why does he seem so sad?.....I wonder what happened before to make him feel this way now.....Wait a minute, what do I care?'_ Hitomi silently wondered.

Only then Hitomi had the chance to examine him. She noticed he somehow shared a resemblance with the ethereal woman in her dream. He also had eyes with the deepest shade of brown, almost red like that of a mahogany, eyes that held so much depth in them that she couldn't dare fathom. His thick ebony locks falling to his nape and forehead gave him that boyish look, unruly and rumpled, though the rest of his face had some kind of roughness to it giving her the impression that he had experienced so many hardships even at a young age. He looked stern and uncompromising, though his deep eyes emitted such a warm feeling.

An enigma. Everything about him was like an enigma to her.

Moving down her unsolicited assessment of his physical traits, she blushed faintly when she became aware of his broad chest and shoulders that were hardly unnoticeable from his red shirt. But what caught her eye was the dangling pendant in his neck, its gleaming red stone and the unique design it had. It reminded her of something.....the one memory left engraved in her mind.....the only memory she had of her past.....

* * *

_"Hitomi I want you to have something." A young Hitomi looked up at her grandmother who was sitting beside her in their old backyard while having their usual afternoon tea. The summer wind was blowing breezily playing with the chimes hanging by the window creating soft sounds, while the sun shone brightly in the sky._

_"What is it Obaachan?" Her expectant face lit with childish excitement and sheer innocence._

_Her grandmother handed her a necklace with a very rare kind of pendant adorned with a dark red precious stone shaped like a lone teardrop. Her eyes widened and gleamed with glee and amazement. "It's pretty Obaachan. Thank you."_

_"But promise me child you will take care of it, for it will be of great help to you when the time your fate is foretold. This pendant will be a significant part of your life and future. I know you don't fully understand what I'm saying to you right now Hitomi, but soon you will.....I might not be there anymore to guide you but I know you would be able to face it by yourself alone....." Seriousness laced her grandmother's tone as she spoke._

_"I'll take good care of it. I promise Obaachan," replied Hitomi though like most children, she didn't really pay that much attention to her grandmother's words....._

* * *

"Forgive my prying, but may I ask how you came to possess a rare piece of jewelry such as that? You see the only thing I remember of my past before that horrible accident was the day my grandmother had given me an heirloom very similar to your necklace. I've already asked my mom about it and she told me I must have lost it somewhere. I hope I can find it though. It might help me regain the shattered pieces of my memory somehow," she said still in the midst of her reverie. She failed to notice how Van turned pale though a spark lit his mahogany eyes.

Van's heart was beginning to pound violently against his chest. He felt his spirits lifted up. "No, you didn't lose it Hitomi. This pendant was yours. You gave it to me." his voice was soft but full of certainty.

Hitomi gasped. "That's my pendant? Ho-how?" she asked, her mind was racing with questions.

"A memento..... You've given me this pendant as a memento when we parted a few years ago....."

"Memento?"

_'What was his role in my past? What relation have I got with this man? Who is he in my life?'_ Hitomi was at a loss.....

* * *

_"Mistress, that boy..... "_

_"Yes. My youngest son..... Van."_

_"He loves her.....the seeress....."_

_"And that love will help her through.....and Gaea as well....."_

* * *

**A/n:** Sorry guys if it took me quite a while to update, been busy with school and stuff. But now that school's almost over for the summer, I've got all the time in the world! Yey! Anyhow, thanks to those who reviewed my past chapters. Please don't stop giving me your thoughts in the coming ones. Promise I'll do my best to provide u guys with a good story! Hopefully!

I'll be posting the next chapter not later this week. And by the way, to Paws who was the last to review my last chappie, Merle will be appearing very soon, might be in the next chapter too! Pls. don't forget to review! Ja ne!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Escaflowne


	5. False Hopes

**Chapter 5: False Hopes**

Hitomi and Van stared at each other for what seemed like hours, neither of them trying to break their locked gazes. Finally, after much contemplation Van stood up and started walking toward the door.

"I think I'll leave you alone now. You should rest. I'll call on Merle to look after you while you're asleep just in case you'll have nightmares again," he said though if truth be told he hated to leave her side. But his instincts told him that all these were just too much for her to handle.

"Wait, I - I - I still have questions to ask you..." Hitomi persisted. She wanted answers to clear her mind, she had to have answers. Everything was like whirling inside her mind.

Van looked back. "We'll talk again tomorrow, I promise. But first, you need to rest." With that he opened the door and left.

* * *

_'Darn! Why did he have to leave me hanging like this? And why am I having this kind of feeling about him like he was someone.....someone.....'_ Hitomi was angry, but much to herself.

_'You're attracted to him Hitomi, admit it!'_ her subconscious mind teased her.

_'Am I? THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE! I don't know him.....and yet.....yet I.....Darn this feeling! All these were just getting way out of hand.'_ Hitomi closed her eyes, put her thumb and index finger in her temples, and massaged them in a circular manner like she always did when she's trying to calm and soothe her nerves.

After a few minutes of relaxing, she opened her eyes and for the first time looked around at her surroundings. Her eyes widened in shock and great awe at the sparkling magnificence of the green room she was in. It was so wide and opulent like the ones she had read in magazines fitted only for high royalty. The walls and large window panes were covered with emerald green silk and drifted gracefully from the bed's canopy, shimmering golden red cords and tassels held it in place. A fireplace was at the far end of the room made of a wondrous green marble, adorned on top with a somewhat kind of a dragon crest she cannot fully determine. Glass doors on the left side led to a wide balcony. Near the bed was a curved sofa upholstered again in emerald green watered silk. The bed itself was so smooth and soft with linens and covers of fine fabric.

"What is he? Some kind of a king?" she wondered to herself.

Hitomi had no idea how right she was.

* * *

"Merle, open the door. Merle," Van called out to the catgirl as he reached her room. He knocked a few times until a still sleepy form of Merle emerged from the door. Her pink hair was disheveled and her eyes were barely seen from her heavy lids.

But despite not being in her best form, the makings of a fine young woman could be seen in her. She had grown beautifully in her own right. As a young lady, she was being trained and thought of all the proper behaviour and courtesy she ought to learn and practice. Even so, she had managed to show her stubbornness every once in awhile by escaping those tedious and boring classes she had.

"What is it Lord Van?" she asked drowsily.

"I want you to accompany Hitomi in my bedchambers while she tries to have some badly needed rest."

Merle looked at him like he had gone crazy and waved her hand in front of his face. "L-o-r-d V-a-n-, tell me you're just dreaming. Or is this some kind of a joke? Goodness its still dawn. I still want to sleep," she whined.

"Merle! Is that the proper way to address your king's request?" Van couldn't help the smile that formed in his lips. Obviously, Merle wasn't about to believe him.

"Oh mother! I know you love Hitomi more than your own life. Who in the whole of Gaea doesn't know? Its public knowledge! As you go out of your way to turn down every chance of betrothal possibilities you had for that matter. And I also know you've been waiting for her return for like ages. But please Lord Van, I'm not in the mood to pander to your whim right now. I need some sleep, is that too much to ask? I'm still a growing cat, err—girl, whatever! You know!" she protested with pouted lips.

"Merle I'm deeply touched by your long narrative speech, really I am. But sorry to disappoint you, I'm not dreaming. Nor am I joking. Hitomi has returned. And she's in my bedroom right now," he stated matter-of-factly.

As she heard the seriousness and certainty in his voice, Merle's eyes shot wide open, and all threads of her sleepiness vanished. "What??? Is that true? Hitomi's really here?" she asked, doubt still mirrored in her face.

"Yes," he answered firmly.

"Hitomi! I can't wait to see her!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Merle started to race on all fours toward Van's part of the castle. Her focus was to meet again her friend as soon as possible.

"Merle, wait! There's something---" Van tried to tell her about Hitomi's present situation and give her a warning but she was gone before he could have the chance.

"Guess she'll have to find out for herself then," he said nonchalantly and then started his way to his study to have himself a good night sleep.

_'Tomorrow's going to be a better day,'_ he hoped, a smile not leaving his lips.

* * *

"Hitomi! Hitomi!," Merle called out before even entering Van's room. She was so excited that Hitomi had finally come back to Gaea, to them, to Van after so many years.

_'At long last I'd see both of them happy with each other. They'd suffered too much being separated for years. Now is the time for them to start their lives together and live happily ever after. I'm glad. I'm just glad,' _Merle thought to herself.

Merle had long since outgrown the childish infatuation she had with Van. Been able to realize that all she really wanted from him and all that he could give to her were just brotherly love and affection. True, she'd been jealous of Hitomi before and tried to make her life miserable but all those were under the bridge now.

She had seen how each passing day Van longed for Hitomi to return. And she had known how deep and far beyond his feelings for her were which he tried to hide even before Hitomi had left to the Mystic Moon. All because he was afraid of being hurt again, of losing everybody he loved.

_'I just hope everything will turn out alright for them both. They deserved to be happy,'_ she silently prayed.

As she swung open the door, she immediately leaped over Hitomi and licked her face enthusiastically. Thus, she failed to notice Hitomi's shocked reaction to her warm welcome.

"Hold it! What are you doing? Excuse me, but I don't seem to know who you are," Hitomi tried to break free from Merle's tight grip, using all her remaining energy. When she was able to do that, what she saw startled her. In front of her was a teenage girl with pink fur, big ears popped in her head and a long tail!

"Are you a cat or something? 'Coz you really look like one," she asked, examining Merle from head to foot. The girl was pretty alright with those large pink eyes, small nose and wide lips. She's also quite tall having long arms and legs. But she had pink fur too that covered most of her body which looked really odd. Not to mention that tail!_ 'Was it genuine?'_ she wondered.

"Oh come on Hitomi! Really, you aren't so sweet!" Merle ignored Hitomi's face frowned with puzzlement.

"Ouch!! Watch it lady! That hurts!" Merle cried as Hitomi secretly pinched her tail.

"Oh, it's real....." subtle amazement rang in Hitomi's tone.

"What do you think, huh? Ok, you got me. If you want to know what I feel about your long-awaited return, I'll tell you--- I'M HAPPY, goodness, isn't it obvious? So happy I could die tomorrow, but hopefully not. I still want to see my children and my children's children," Merle continued on.

But Hitomi's still face and eyes staring blankly at her told her something's not right.

"Oh no! Don't tell me you've gone crazy or something. Poor Lord Van,"Merle's voice filled with panic and concern.

"I'm not crazy! I'm just..... I've lost my memory that's all!"

'She reminds me of my annoying little brother. I think they would make a good pair,' she thought, as her brother's image crossed her mind.

"That's stupid! How could you be so dumb to lose your memory anyway?"

"Wha- what did you just say?" Wild annoyance started to build up in Hitomi's face. Her blood began to boil.

"And what's with the dress? It's not that it isn't pretty. Actually it is. It suits you. But aren't you a little overdressed? I remember when you first showed here in Gaea, you also did wear strange clothing but not that kind of fancy and extravagant," Merle wasn't bothered a bit by Hitomi's rising temper.

But she was surprised when Hitomi suddenly lost her composure. "I almost forgot! Today's my wedding day....."_'But isn't this what I really wanted? To escape and run away from my wedding? But my family and Kenji.....'_

It was Merle's turn to get puzzled. "What wedding? What are you talking about Hitomi?"

Hitomi didn't seem to hear Merle's questions. All that's occupying her mind right now was her unfinished wedding. What had become of it after she'd gone to this place and her family and Kenji, they're probably worried and searching for her.

"You must help me! I need to go home!" Hitomi said, clutching Merle's arm.

The urgency and plea in Hitomi's words made Merle want to run and get Van as soon as possible._ 'Something's definitely wrong.'_

Abandoning her first idea, Merle stayed calm and tried not to rush things without full understanding of what was happening.

"Hitomi, I'm going to help you, you can count on that. But first things first, you've got to tell me what was this losing-your-memory and wedding thing all about. Everything from the beginning, agreed?" Merle demanded.

" Agreed," Hitomi compromised.

"Alright. That's settled then."

"Wait. Your name....."

"My name?"

"You haven't told me your name yet. I'm not in the habit of telling anyone about my life without knowing who they are personally or otherwise," Hitomi said with conviction.

"Oh boy, we sure do have a problem here. I don't believe this. Anyways, I'm Merle, got it?"

Hitomi nodded. "I'm no dumb miss. So you're Merle. And by the looks of it you already know who I am so no need for introductions. " She said snobbishly.

Merle smiled her usual sugar-filled smile while her eyes were in slits. "You know what? I really love it when your temper gets the better of you."

_'Guess I'll just have to trust her then,'_ Hitomi told herself.

* * *

_"Mistress, when will Hitomi be put to that test?"_

_"Very soon Erisha. Thus, she needs to remember everything. Time is not on our side....."_

* * *

**A/n:** Great! Yet another chapter completed! Told u guys I'll have this chappie posted soon enough. I really enjoyed writing this one, though not so much of mushiness in this chapter. Hope u'll like this too minna! Good? Not good? Review pls!!! (-)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Escaflowne


	6. Facts and Figures

**Chapter 6: Facts and Figures**

Hitomi breathed in deeply trying to relive the life she had years after that painful event that took the lives of her friends; and that caused the shadow dimming the part of her mind which held all of the experiences she had had before it.

Could she do it? Must she go through again the bitterness? the pain? the sadness?

_'Have courage Hitomi; you've got to be able to look back without blaming and pitying yourself. Otherwise everything you had worked for, every ounce of effort you had exerted to try to find and put yourself back together would mean nothing,'_ she heard a small voice called inside her.

"Me and my friends—Yukari and Amano, we met an accident barely five years ago. An accident that took their lives..." Tears started clouding up her emerald orbs. "They died on the spot while I only suffered a head concussion and a few cuts and bruises."

Merle was all but silent, listening intently to every word escaping Hitomi's lips.

"Due to the severe blow in my head, I was in a coma for a month. And when I was able to pull through, I couldn't remember anything but the terror brought about by that horrible accident," Hitomi paused, her face revealing the battling emotions within her.

"Day after day, the memory of that fateful day kept on repeating on my mind. For a while, I thought it would never end. I tried to forget about it, I really tried, but I just can't.....I can't....." Her unshed tears finally found their way to roll freely in her cheeks.

"Until now, I wished I could have died with them; it would have served me right..... It just wasn't fair that I was the only one to live....."

"Hitomi, don't say that," Merle was beginning to cry herself. She couldn't believe what her friend had gone through after returning to her world. _'She must have suffered a lot.'_

Hitomi shook her head. "No, you don't understand..... If only.....if only I have the power to undo everything that happened, I wouldn't let them die. I would have gladly traded my life for them. They deserve to live more than I do."

"Hitomi....." Merle bit back her lip. She hated seeing Hitomi like this- full of pain and misery. She could endure her snobbishness, even her not-so-good temper, but not this.

"Yukari and Amano, they have a bright future ahead of them. They could have been married and have lots of children," Hitomi said ruefully.

"Things happen for a reason Hitomi. Don't be too hard on yourself. Their lives are not in your hands. Maybe it's their fate to die at a young age."

"I just don't want to see people around me suffer and die Merle. Especially the ones I love. I'd do anything to protect them, to shield them from harm even if it caused me my own life."

"People die Hitomi. Accept that. Much as we want everyone we cared for to live forever, things just don't work that way. All we could do is to relish the moments we had with them; to continue living for ourselves and for others," Merle spoke with a seriousness that was unusual in her. _'Now Merle, where did that come from? Are you really the one speaking?' Merle's alter ego tugged at her. 'Guess I have matured more than I thought I had.'_

"Oh well, enough of crying and feeling miserable Hitomi. Let's get down to business. Tell me about this Kenji guy," Merle said; back in her jolly old self, trying her best to change the subject._ 'Lord Van, you had a thing coming. I hope you can handle this.'_

Hitomi wiped her tears, despite herself, a smile beginning to form in the corners of her lips. 'I like her.'

"Kenji along with my family helped me get over everything. He made me look again at life with a new light and perspective. With him, I feel at peace with myself; no worries, no doubts bugging me. I owe him a lot," she gazed down at her hands only to find the glimmering diamond of her engagement ring.

"Tell me Hitomi, do you really love him?" Merle asked, her eyes piercing Hitomi's face; searching for something.

Hitomi's head sprung up immediately at her "Of course! What kind of question is that? I do love him. I wouldn't marry him if I feel otherwise."

"Hey! I'm just asking here. Why do you sound so defensive?" An evil grin was hiding in Merle's face. 'You still have a pretty good chance Lord Van!' she silently exclaimed to herself.

"I am not!"

"Oh yes-you-do! You see Hitomi, you're not a good liar!" Merle tapped her finger on top of Hitomi's nose.

"Why- why you little piece of a cat!"

"You don't really love him, do you? You just feel grateful to him for everything he had done for you," she said, certainty lacing her words.

"No! You're completely mistaken!" Hitomi retorted indignantly.

"And that is why you're marrying him, 'coz you were obliged to; only to repay him and have yourself the peace of mind you're in dire need of. You think he was the only one who could save you from your misery," Merle went on relentlessly; she has every reason to do so. The way she could see through Hitomi, she knew she was right.

Hitomi sat in silence, trying desperately to convince herself. _'No, I love him.....don't I? But if I do love him why would I want to run away from our wedding?'_ She pondered on, absorbed in her thoughts; lack of confidence and confusion mirrored in her eyes. A part of her wanted to agree to what Merle has just said.

Merle shifted her gaze outside the window, it was still dawn, but the sun's morning rays were beginning to peek in the horizon. She sighed, _'So much for her badly needed rest, and mine too.'_

"I think it's time for both of us to sleep Hitomi. I still have a lot of things to do tomorrow. Classes, classes I just hate them. Who needs to be a prim and proper lady anyway? I wish my teachers would just let me be. I'm happy the way I am." Merle got on the strike of having her self-narrations again.

However Merle was cut short when she noticed Hitomi was staring hard on the bed they were sitting on, like something in it was far more interesting than listening to her babbling. "Hey Hitomi! Are you listening?" Merle almost shouted near her ears to get her attention from the forsaken bed.

Hitomi looked up dazedly. "Huh? What are you saying? Sorry my mind is just....." she trailed off. She felt like her mind was so crowded with today's occurrences and of things she learned and confused of, that her brain's ability to think straight abandoned her.

"Drifting elsewhere?" Merle continued. 'I figured.'

"Yeah, I guess so."

"What I'm trying to say is let's get to sleep and leave things the way they are. There's a lot of time to deal with them tomorrow. Lord Van will help you out."

"Van....." she spoke softly. Hitomi seemed again to find interest in the bed's mattress.

"I'll tell him first thing in the morning that you want to go home," Merle said, and then as an afterthought, "I bet he's going to freak out."

"What?"

"Oh, nevermind. And by the way, you can change your fancy dress tomorrow that is if you feel inclined to; I'll give you some comfortable clothes."

Hitomi muttered a soft 'thank you', and lain on the bed curled up at her side, her back on Merle.

"Don't worry too much Hitomi. Everything's going to be all right tomorrow." Merle assured her. She took a glance at Hitomi and with a sigh, the catgirl laid-back and started drifting off to sleep.

"I really hope so....." Hitomi prayed before her tired body and mind finally had their rest.

* * *

**In Asturia**

"Dryden why are you still up this late?" Millerna asked her husband.

She woke up sometime in the night and found an empty bed beside her. She figured he might be in the study and rummaging with his books again. _'Old habits just never die,'_ she thought to herself as she made her way to the palace's library. She found him in the midst of papers and scrolls lying in a mess all over the room, deeply concentrated on reading a huge old book.

Dryden lifted his gaze from the book's already crisp yellowish tinge pages and looked at her wife, seemingly not surprised that her wife's figure suddenly occupied the frame of the door. "We need to go to Fanelia early morning tomorrow my queen. There's something of great importance that Van needs to know." He informed her, ignoring her first question.

Millerna hurriedly walked towards Dryden who was sitting in the edge of the large wooden desk, her face concerned. "What? Why?" When she was only a foot away from him, she immediately recognized the book's rare hard bound black covering with a kind of ancient symbol in the middle. "Wait a minute, was that the book you bought from some merchant that came this afternoon?"

"Yes, and it contains a lot of valuable facts and information that might concern the whole of Gaea." He replied with certainty.

"Like what?"

"I'll tell you all about it on our way to Fanelia."

* * *

**A/n:** I'm glad most of you liked my last chappie. Thought a little humor every once in a while would serve to be a good break from most of d mushiness this story has.

I just love Merle!! Sorry if no Van in this chapter. Wait up till I'm done with the next! Anyways, what do u think about this one minna? Review pleaseee! ()

And to my reviewers.....

anime-chic, Shadow-Crystal, Midnight-Blue:: thanks a lot for adding me to your fav list. I'm really so very glad u like my story (-)

Little Devil:: thank u, promise I'll update as soon as I can.....

PoPo:: I'm sorry I know my chapters weren't dat long, my fault, don't worry I'll try to make them longer.....

holyfree:: thank u for giving me dat reminder about Hitomi, I promise I'll work it out.....

Kaion Vin:: abt ur question, I'm not really sure but from what I gathered, in Japan most children usually call their grandmother Obaa-chan, 'coz its less formal and acquires a more friendly relationship between them-

Esther, Dalafanole, and Night of the Raven and to others who reviewed my past chapters, a lot of thanks. Please don't fail to continue reading and reviewing the upcoming chapters. All of you really do inspire me to do my best

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Escaflowne


	7. Fatal Circumstances

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** To all my past readers, just want you to know that I've made a lot of MAJOR CHANGES in this story. I've revised the past chapters esp. the first chapter and added some more information regarding my characters. Thus, if you have the time and it won't be too much to ask from you guys, please please please read the past chappies again 'coz they are of great value in the story. Sorry if I haven't updated for quite a while, I've been busy with making revisions and everything. And before I forget, I want to give a lot of thanks to _Crystal Night_ and _aradow _for all the suggestions and constructive criticisms, your reviews really helped me out. And to others who reviewed my little piece of work, many thanks. You really inspire me to continue and do my best.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Escaflowne but wish I did ()

Now on with the story.....

**Chapter 7: Fatal Circumstances**

Hitomi woke up with the feeling that something or someone was licking and purring on the side of her neck and right arm. When she finally opened her eyes, Merle's happy face popped in front of her making her scream out loud.

"Hitomi!" Merle cried out. "Am I that ugly?"

"I'm sorry. I was just surprised to wake up with you in front of me. I didn't mean to offend you or anything." An apologetic smile was on her lips.

"Oh alright. Time to get up sleepyhead. Today's a wonderful day. Let's not waste it." Merle said cheerfully, getting up on her feet.

"Wait, ah Merle..... About last night, I'm sorry if we started off on the wrong foot. I thought it would be better if we could be friends....." Hitomi hesitated a little, "If that's alright with you, I mean....."

"Of course it is! We're already friends way back before." Merle happily replied, giving her a nudge at her side.

Hitomi squinted at her. "Oh, is that so."

"Yup. Now get up and go to the bathroom and freshen yourself up. The bathroom is that door over there." She pointed at the far-end right side of the room. "While I'll go and bring you some clothes, alright?"

"Oh ok." Hitomi watched as Merle started to the door. "And thanks."

"It's nothing!" Merle looked back after opening the door and left.

Hitomi then pulled herself up and went to the said bathroom to have a refreshing bath.

After a few minutes.....

"Hitomi are you done? Breakfast is ready and Lord Van said he will meet us at the dining hall. Hurry up." Merle shouted near the bathroom door, holding the clothes she brought for Hitomi.

The door slightly opened and Hitomi's head wrapped in a towel peeked out. "I'm almost done."

"Here are your clothes. I think these'll fit you. I picked them up from the dressing room reserved for lady guests that come to Fanelia every so often." Merle said as she handed them to Hitomi.

Hitomi smiled. "Thanks. Just give me a few minutes more." She then closed the door and began to dress up.

"You know what Hitomi, I've missed having you around, even our petty fights," Merle admitted sheepishly. "I remember how I tried to piss you off every chance I got because of the way Lord Van treated you. I was jealous really. I felt like you're taking him away from me.....But now, I've already realized that Lord Van would never love me the way he loves you. And I'm way over my childish crush on him. He was merely like a good brother to me now. I just hope you'll gain your memory back soon so that I'll finally see both of you happy....." Merle had one of her little speeches again, but this time she didn't mind at all if Hitomi didn't want to listen to her. She just felt like saying those things. It made her feel better inside.

"What did you just say? I didn't quite hear....." Hitomi finally went out of the bathroom door.

"Oh, noth----" Merle's words were stuck to her throat when she abruptly turned around and came face-to-face with Hitomi. Her big fluffy eyes widened at the sight of her. "Wo-wow! That dress really fits you well Hitomi! You look great! And I haven't noticed you now wear your hair that long. But nonetheless, you're much much much lovely and pretty that way. Wait till Lord Van sees you!" she exclaimed excitedly.

The dress that Merle gave Hitomi was a long pale green gown made of satin that hugged every curve of her body. It had a beautifully pleated neckline with glittering rhinestone straps and a silk scarf on her neck. Her long hair was loosely braided draped casually over her right shoulder. Her feet adorned with simple white leather-strapped sandals exposing her small toes.

Hitomi blushed profusely. She looked down at her feet in embarrassment. Darn her not-so-good self-esteem. Whenever other people complimented her about her appearance she really got awkward and uncomfortable. This was mainly because in her mind she always thought she was just a plain-looking girl, nothing extraordinary and that those people were just lying or trying to make her feel better about herself; which of course was too far-fetched in the eyes of those who really admire her beauty.

"You're just exaggerating Merle," she blatantly accused.

"I am not! Come on let's go!" Merle gripped her left hand and dragged her to the door all the way to the dining hall while the catgirl blabbered almost about anything.

* * *

_'I wonder what's taking them so long.....' _Van thought to himself while he waited patiently for the two girls to appear in the dining hall. He was sitting lazily in his assigned seat at the head of the long dining table; his right elbow on the armchair and his cheek rested on his fist.

"Lord Van! Sorry if we had you waiting. You see, I had to find Hitomi a dress....."

Merle's delighted tone made Van turned his head in anticipation at the doorway. And he almost tripped in his seat the moment his eyes set on Hitomi, his jaw dropped and his lips agape while he looked at her for what seemed like a long period of time. Slowly he stood up as he remembered he ought to give them the right courtesy.

_'Bless you Merle.'_

Needless to say, he was completely, utterly and absolutely transfixed and speechless by Hitomi's delicate and enchanting beauty which was accentuated more by the green dress she was wearing that matched her startling forest green orbs and her long braided hair. He couldn't take his eyes away from her even for just a second, afraid that she would vanish into thin air if he did so.

_'She's a goddess.'_

Hitomi felt her cheeks burned under his gaze. She felt as though she could drown any minute in his enigmatic mahogany eyes if she failed to guard herself. Thus without more ado, she pulled loose from his stare and glanced sideways. 'What's with him? Was it me? Or the dress? It's not as if I came down from heaven.'

"Hello! Anybody! I'm here you knowww!" Merle said, sort of singing the last syllable, just to break the silence between the two creatures in front of her who both seemed to be lost in their own world.

"Good morning Merle, Hitomi. Please have a seat." Van invited, slightly recovering from his trance.

The two ladies reluctantly took the seats offered, and so the meal proceeded, where Merle took it upon herself the task of monopolizing the whole conversation while Van found satisfaction by just staring at the girl on his left (which was none other than Hitomi), not even bothered if he was eating or not; and Hitomi took interest on her food, though she was barely stuffing them to her mouth and merely played with them with her fork.

More then Hitomi was willing to admit, the way Van looked at her with such longing and admiration made her feel greatly complimented and appreciated than anyone ever did. Her low self-esteem was starting and working to build up overtime. 'What's happening to me?'

"Before I forget, Lord Van....." It was then Merle had the full attention of Van and Hitomi who aimed their twin gazes at her. They both waited on what she was about to say. Merle went on with much apprehension. "Hitomi told me last night that she wants to go home to her world..... And that if we could help her to it....."

A deafening silence followed. Even Merle couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Th-that was right. I need to go home....." Hitomi found her voice for the first time.

Van managed to maintain a façade of indifference from the subject; though he felt like a sharp metal blade pierced through his chest at that very moment. His unruly raven locks shadowed his eyes as he spoke, "I'm sorry to leave you both so sudden but I just remembered there are matters I need to attend to at once and discuss with my council." He said quietly, his voice filled with icy coldness as he immediately shoved himself up and left the room barely giving either of the girls a glance as he went.

Merle and Hitomi sat there, both wondering what just happened.

* * *

In the confines of the palace's garden Van found himself leaning back against a tree after he departed and ran off from the dining hall in such haste. He needed to escape. He felt as though he couldn't breathe, like if he stayed there much longer he would suffocate and fall apart.

Van ran his hands through his mass of raven hair and across his face. His fears were coming back to haunt him.

No, not this time.

He wouldn't let her go. Not again. He couldn't take the pain and feeling of loss the second time. He promised himself he would make her remember everything about her past, about Gaea, and about them. And he would do just that. He would bring back her memories without her leaving his side. It doesn't matter if he's being selfish by keeping her to himself. He loves her. That's all that matter. And that's all there is to it.

_'What if she doesn't feel the same way? What if she doesn't love you like you love her and never did even before?'_ His pessimistic side surfaced for a moment and taunted at him.

_'Then I'll make her fall in love with me. Even if it takes forever..... and all my life.....'_ He vowed to himself.

_'I'll make you love me Hitomi, I promise.....'_

* * *

Van didn't know how long he had been in the garden. With his head bowed in between his knees and eyes fiercely closed, he just sat there hardly making any kind of movement at all like his whole body went numb.

"Lord Van! We've been looking all over for you! What are you doing here? We thought you said you had a meeting with your council....." Merle trailed off when she saw him.....looking broken and desperate.

"Leave me alone Merle," he answered coldly, head still bowed.

"Hitomi wants to speak with you. I think you two have a lot to talk about.....I'll go now," Merle said in a soft voice. She turned her back, and without another word started to walk towards the castle.

It was only then Van lifted his head and met with a pair of saddened emerald eyes.

"Van.....I-I....." Hitomi couldn't make out the words. All of a sudden, all she wanted to do was hug him tight right there and then, and ease the pained look in his face. And it was such a strong urge that she had to clench her fists beside her to keep from taking a step toward him and do what her heart told her so. _'I don't understand.....Why am I feeling this way about him?'_

"What Hitomi? You wanted to talk to me to ask me if I could help you go back to your world? Is that it?" Van asked, his voice raw from the emotions raging inside him.

"I-Its not....." Hitomi wasn't able to finish, Van cut her off.

"I'm sorry I can't help you. You will stay here in Fanelia until your memory is retrieved. You cannot go back to your world. I WON'T ALLOW YOU," he said sternly, his face void of any feeling.

Hitomi was taken aback by the audacity of his tone. She was unable to believe he could say those words to her, let alone treat her that way. After all the good things Merle told her about him while they were searching for him; that he was a fine and just ruler of his kingdom, that he was highly respected by his subjects for his humility and fairness to everybody; that he was a thoughtful and kind-hearted brother.

_'Those were all but crap! Fabricated stories!'_ Her tender feelings a while ago were replaced by a building anger and disdain for the man in front of her.

"What right has you to boss me around like that? You don't own me! I'm not one of your servants! I will do as I please because this is my life! Besides who are you to me anyway?" Hitomi was so infuriated; her blazing eyes could kill a hundred men.

A muscle in Van's jaw began to tick; his look was dim and emotionless.

"Maybe this would remind you of WHO I AM in your life!" he said in fury, and his lips seized hers in a ruthless kiss, while his hand gripped the back of her head; a kiss that Van didn't actually plan and was only propelled by the mixture of pain and rage within him.

Hitomi was shocked for a moment, and then struggled to break free. She wouldn't give him this kind of satisfaction. She would rather die than let him had his way.

But the kiss suddenly changed; it became soft, warm and soothing. And to her horror Hitomi was finding it difficult not to give in, her struggle long forgotten. All that were occupying her mind was the wonderful feeling the kiss was giving her.

When the kiss ended, both Van and Hitomi stood there motionless, neither of them wanted to speak. Thoughts and feelings of what just took place between them flooded their minds.

"Hitomi....." Van tried to reach for her arm. But before he could, Hitomi's hand went up and slapped him hard across the face.

Van couldn't do anything but watched as she hurriedly ran away. Tears welled up in her eyes.

* * *

_**Inside the palace**_

Merle was merrily humming to herself, while she passed the corridors leading to her bedchambers. She had just finished her class of proper decorum without mistakes and without having her teacher snarled at her the rest of the afternoon. "Not a bad day for me," she told herself.

She wondered what had happened to Van and Hitomi after she left them in the garden. Still she hasn't seen either of them anywhere inside the palace. Thus she had made the assumption that they were having a good time with each other and haven't taken notice of the time. _'Good for them. They have a lot of catching up to do,'_ she thought with a broad smile.

"Lady Merle! The King and Queen of Asturia have just arrived. They wished to speak with the king at once. They said it's of utmost importance." A panic-stricken handmaid approached and informed Merle as she was about to enter her room.

"What? Dryden and Millerna are here?" she asked in surprise.

"Sir Allen, Sir Gaddes and Lady Celena are also with them. Along with Lady Agatha and Lady Aria."

"What? The two brats are also here?" Merle asked again as if she didn't hear it right.

The handmaiden nodded. "Yes, Lady Merle."

"Alright! I'll find Lord Van. Have them ushered in the council chamber. I won't be long."

"As you wish." The handmaiden curtsied and left immediately.

"I wonder what made them come at such short notice....."

* * *

_"Now everything will begin....."_

_"Mistress how will the seeress handle the things to come?"_

_"In her own way Erisha..... I trust her....."_

* * *

Good? No good? Let me know PLEASEEEE!!!!!! ( )


	8. Ill Fated Feelings

A/n: Gomen, gomen, gomen minna. I know I haven't updated this story for more than two weeks now. But it's because my hands are full. I've been spending my summer break engaging in activities of some sort here and there (i.e been attending yoga class, badminton practice, etc.). Plus, author's block is not a rarity in my case. So please forgive my slight negligence (~_~;). I hope this chapter would make up for it though. m(_ _)m  
  
Btw, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Kisakino Ookami, Little Devil2, aradow, hitomi21, Inda, Avelyn Lauren, Lady Luna, ReddAlice, Aya Miaka, cthj, diovs, and swtgurl122501. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews guys!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Escaflowne but how I wish... (=_=)  
  
~*Chapter 8: Ill-fated Feelings*~  
  
"Baka! Jerk! Stupid! Despicable---loathsome creature!"  
  
Words of disdain flowed out incessantly of Hitomi's lips as she stood there in the balcony of the room she had occupied the night before. Tears had long since stopped filling her eyes though the streaks they made a while ago were still visible in her pale face. She was grateful no one was around as she passed the palace grounds crying and sprinting like hell away from the garden and into the privacy of this place.  
  
She wanted to go home.  
  
She wanted to go away.  
  
Away from here. Away from Van. Away from all the conflicting emotions he had brought upon her.  
  
He shouldn't bother her a bit. It's obscure; he was merely a stranger for goodness' sake. No, she shouldn't care about him one way or another.  
  
But she did. And how she hated herself for that.  
  
Little by little, she could feel herself being drawn to him as if she was being pulled in by a giant whirlpool; she was slowly drowning and she could not escape. If she really wanted to escape. It caused her to wonder how in so short a time he had affected her in so many ways like an invincible bond had been there all this time, forged between them without her knowledge; such a strong connection beyond reason and words possible.  
  
By now she should have been married to Kenji, someone whom she knew very well; already a happy and contented wife waiting for her husband in their new home. No conflicts, no doubts, no confusion at all.  
  
'You're such a liar Hitomi! A fake and a liar!' Her conscience tugged at her. 'Had you not wanted to run away just before your wedding? Wishing with all your might that somehow you could escape a marriage you could have regretted for the rest of your life? Hadn't you?'  
  
Hitomi winced, a feeling of rottenness started to lodge inside her. "Why am I like this? Always trying to run away. I feel so terrible..."  
  
Absentmindedly, she wrapped her arms around her as a strong wind blew in her direction, and as though to find the answer to her question, she looked up only to find the twin orbs hovering and shining brightly in the early evening sky.  
  
"The earth?..... How come?" she muttered to herself, her eyes transfixed at the sky above her; a strange feeling that she had experienced this sense of bewilderment before overtook her. 'Déjà vu,' she thought.  
  
But quickly and unexpectedly, replacing that odd feeling, images and voices began to flash through her mind. A kind of instinct or latent character trait was struggling to keep her focus, but panic was starting to quake through her as the flashes continued on a dizzying spiral.  
  
... A track field, a dragon, a boy holding a sword. "Get away! A land dragon's coming...I slew the dragon, if you want a reward then come to my castle..."  
  
... Yukari and Amano. "Hitomi! What's going on?"  
  
.... A teenage girl with a short hair. "I was scared! Really scared!" "The least you could do is say "thanks" all right! I shouldn't have saved you!"  
  
... Pillar of light, forest, a wolf guy. "The Mystic Moon is a lot brighter than usual lately... That blue moon up there, where he said you came from..."  
  
The flashes continued whirling, speeding faster and faster. Then suddenly stopped and all went still with nothing left but a black void.  
  
Hitomi lay on the ground, unconscious.  
  
~*****~  
  
Van stood still in the garden after Hitomi had run away. He wanted to chase after her to apologize for what just happened and try to explain. Explain to her that he was just angry, hurt and frightened of her going back to the Mystic Moon again.  
  
But he couldn't. He just couldn't bring himself.  
  
He knew he blew it again. Just after he had promised to himself that he would make her remember and love him, he did something to scare her away. All because of plain stupidity and stubbornness. With that in mind, he sighed heavily and slumped down again on the ground.  
  
'Good work Van. What a perfect way to win a lady's heart.' He thought sarcastically. 'Now she hates me. And there's no stopping her from going back to her world.' Van mentally wanted to smack himself. He had never intended to yell at her with his harsh words or bend her to his will like one of his servants or to terrify her away. But he had done all those, thanks to his 'high and mighty' self. If only he was more level-headed and less of his rude attitude; had he been able to get a better hold of his feelings, then he wouldn't have angered her and they wouldn't have argued.  
  
Still, if he hadn't done what he did...he also wouldn't have the chance to finally touch her lips with his own...  
  
Much as he was willing to accept, a tiny part of him almost hidden and overshadowed by his guilt and self-reproach was rejoicing in the kiss that they've shared. In that single moment, he was able to reach her somehow. He had reached that girl inside her... the Hitomi he had known from so long ago and had come to love.love with all that he was, and all that he has become. In that single moment the barrier caused by her forgotten memory had been broken. And again, the love he has for her overwhelmed him more than anything.  
  
Almost imperceptibly, Van pulled himself up. His feet started taking steps toward the palace as a new found determination surged through him...  
  
He still wouldn't let her go back to the Mystic Moon, nor would he renege on his promise to help her regain her memory and eventually make her fall for him. But this time he will do it HER way. By using his instincts and taking one step at a time. For he also realized one thing; forcing her or trying to bend her to his will would only lead him nowhere. He understood that now. Even before, Hitomi was as stubborn and hard-headed as he was. All he needed to do is trust himself and trust her.  
  
'You might even hate me more for doing this Hitomi. But I will never give up on you. Not ever.'  
  
~*****~  
  
Back In the Palace  
  
As Merle was about to turn a corner to find Van, her reflexes screeched into a halt just before she nearly collided against a broad and muscular chest. Instinctively, she instantly knew who it was.  
  
"Merle! Why are you in such a hurry?" Van asked in surprise.  
  
"I was just about to look for you. Dryden and Millerna are here, also Allen, Gaddes and Celena. Not to mention the two brats, Agatha and Aria. They've just arrived. They said they want to speak with you." Merle explained in ragged breath, still couldn't wear off the shock by their near collision.  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"They're waiting in the council room."  
  
"I'll meet them then." Van said, walking past her.  
  
But Merle immediately caught his arm. "Wait, Lord Van. Where's Hitomi?"  
  
"I haven't seen her." Van whispered, his raven hair shadowing his eyes as he spoke.  
  
"I thought you're spending time with each other? What happened?" Merle asked in a worried tone. By the distant look on Van's face, she could tell that something bad happened between the two.  
  
Van pulled his arm. "Merle, please spare me the inquiry. I have to meet with our guests. I don't want them to wait for long. Just do me a favor. Look for Hitomi and make sure she's alright."  
  
"Lord Van..." Merle could say nothing more. She just stared at his back as Van started to walk away.  
  
~*****~  
  
"Dryden, are you sure about this?" Millerna asked her husband across the table, breaking the gloomy silence. A silence that descended upon the four corners of the room since they were left alone minutes after Millerna had requested a handmaiden to bring her exhausted princesses, Agatha and Aria in one of the guest's chambers and Gaddes had also accompanied his wife Celena, to have some needed rest from their tiring travel from Asturia.  
  
Dryden, Millerna and Allen were sitting on the large round table in the middle of the spacious, heavily oak-paneled council room. All three of them seemed to be lost in their own thoughts to even notice the excellent Fanelian crest carved on the wall directly facing the door, or the miniature wooden dragon set at one corner. Their faces were mirroring one and the same expression--- a look of distraught and deep anxiety.  
  
"Millerna, you've asked that question for the hundredth time since this morning. Stop worrying, my queen. I know we can deal with this matter," Dryden answered in his direst of tones, hoping against hope that they could really face the foreboding immensity of the impending doom that would soon be laid before them.  
  
"King Dryden's right, Queen Millerna. There's got to be a way," Allen agreed reassuringly.  
  
"How could you tell me to stop worrying when Hitomi isn't here to help us? When Gaea's fate depends solely on her and she's in the Mystic Moon completely unaware of everything bad that is to happen to our world?" Millerna slammed her hand against the table, the loud sound reverberating throughout the room.  
  
"What's going on?" Van asked incredulously as he caught sight of what Millerna did as he was about to enter the room. He had never seen her in such an agonizing and unprecedented situation before.  
  
All gazes turned toward Van as he made his way and took his usual seat at the table.  
  
"We are facing one big problem Van. A very ghastly problem," Dryden answered anxiously.  
  
"What are you talking about Dryden? Would you mind elaborating further on that?" Van questioned in puzzlement.  
  
Dryden turned to his old book on the table and quickly scanned the pages until he found what he was looking for. "Here, in this book, it was prophesied that on the first phase of the New Moon on this Year of the Red Coral Southeast, unknown darkness and destruction would soon fall upon Gaea. An ancient power, the said Atlantian curse, would be unleashed and bring forth an unfathomable havoc and doom to the very corners of this world."  
  
Van was shocked. "What kind of ancient power? Was it another empire like Zaibach?"  
  
"That wasn't written in the book Van," Dryden replied gravely.  
  
"What are our chances Dryden?"  
  
"A divining power from the Mystic Moon, the seeress who was said to be the protector of Gaea is the only one who could prevent everything from happening."  
  
"She's our sole hope," Allen added.  
  
"Hitomi...But what does she have to do?"  
  
"She needs to gather all the four crystals of life before everything was set into place."  
  
"Four crystals of life?" Van furrowed his brow.  
  
"The four elemental forces Van---- water, land, air and fire. But these crystals are scattered across the vast plains of Gaea. And we have no idea where and how we could get them. Worse, time is running out. The first phase of the New Moon will be seven days from now. Hitomi has only a week to locate and gather them all."  
  
"Much worse than that is the fact that Hitomi is in the Mystic Moon. How in Gaea could we get her here and ask her if it would be alright for her to save our lives once again?" Millerna was almost on the edge of breaking into tears; her voice cracking.  
  
"There's another catch Van, one major setback..."Dryden hesitated.  
  
Van's brows again flickered into a tight knot. "What is it?"  
  
"Hitomi would need to sacrifice her life..."  
  
Allen and Millerna sharply snapped their gazes at Dryden; their expressions were flabbergasted for he had kept this rather most important piece of information from them.  
  
Van stared at him as if he hadn't heard the words right.  
  
~*****~  
  
Three figures clad in black cloaks were standing before the ruins of Dornkirk's fortress in the barren part of Zaibach. The brilliance of the twin moons reflected the embodied evilness unhidden in their faces.  
  
"Such a waste," One of the figures commented.  
  
"All our hard work gone to nothing." The other one added.  
  
The third one, who seemed to be the leader, spoke with a smirk tugged at the side of his mouth. "But this wouldn't stop us. We will continue and forge on ahead, bearing Dornkirk's pursuit of unraveling the secrets of the ancients... of Atlantis. And we have just the perfect plan...."  
  
~******~  
  
What do u think about this one minna? Please review!!!! f^_^; 


	9. Repercussions

A/n: Gomen minna, I know it's been like ages since I last updated this story. Please forgive me (=_=) I really have a rough schedule since the start of the second term. I have lots of exams that I needed to take and study for. Plus, I have a part time job thus I haven't had time to write and update my stories. Again to my former readers, I'm terribly sorry...  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Escaflowne  
  
Chapter 9: Repercussions  
  
"Tell me this is nothing but a grave mistake Dryden," Van said in a dangerous tone as he shoved himself up out of his chair. He couldn't accept that. And he wouldn't. His mind went black just thinking about Hitomi having to die, having to sacrifice her life just to save Gaea and its people. 'How many times does she have to?' Van thought, remembering the past, the times when Hitomi had had close encounter with death. 'I could stand the distance between us, but not losing her forever.' He realized for the first time that he would give anything just to change that fate.  
  
"I hope it was, Van." Dryden answered feebly.  
  
"Is there not another way Dryden?" Millerna asked in despair.  
  
"I really don't know, my queen."  
  
"What if that book meant nothing at all," Allen commented.  
  
Dyrden shook his head. "No, I don't think so Allen."  
  
"Why? Why such things have to happen?" Millerna whispered in the air, her question ringing in the ears of everyone around her.  
  
They were all engulfed in their own thoughts when the door burst open and a panic-stricken feline came rushing in.  
  
"Lord Van!!!" Merle cried, hurriedly moving toward Van.  
  
"What is it Merle?" Van asked, concern written on his face.  
  
"It's Hitomi, I found her lying unconscious at the balcony of your chamber Lord Van." Merle was catching her breath. She had raced the palace grounds with such speed she hadn't known she possessed. She was so worried with Hitomi's condition that she barely noticed the stunned looks of the other people present in the room.  
  
"Hitomi is here?" Allen spoke in shock.  
  
"How come you didn't tell us Van?" Dryden asked.  
  
Without further ado, Van ran past the others, ignoring their queries, his main concern at the moment was to attend at once to Hitomi. He turned to race along the palace corridors, his heart beating in wild fear that something bad had happen to her.  
  
In no time, he reached his chamber and saw Hitomi on the cold ground of the balcony. Almost immediately, he closed the distance between them and knelt down beside her. Carefully, he lifted her up and held her securely as if he were holding the most precious treasure he never so much as wish to let go. He brought her inside and laid her frail body gently on the bed.  
  
After a few minutes, he found himself staring at her and felt a sudden lump in his throat. He spoke to her with a voice lower than a whisper and tinged with gruff emotion. "You can't die Hitomi. You deserve to live your life the way you wanted to," Van whispered. "I may not be the one whom you will spend the rest of your life with but it's enough for me to know that you're alive and happy. I love you Hitomi. I will do anything to protect you even if it takes my own life..."  
  
Van held her hand while Hitomi was still lost in obliviousness.  
  
~*****~  
  
"What was that Merle? Hitomi has lost her memory?" Millerna asked the feline who had explained everything of Hitomi's arrival on Gaea once again after she left since the Destiny War had ended.  
  
"Yes. And she doesn't at the moment remember any of us including her experiences here in Gaea years ago." Merle answered.  
  
"Now what do we do? She can't possibly fulfill her part in the prophecy." Allen turned to Dryden.  
  
"We will help her one way or the other. We must collect and gather all the crystals before the start of the first phase of the New Moon. By then, we could only hope that Hitomi has already retrieved her memory to stop the havoc and doom that would befall on Gaea." Dryden spoke with trepidation.  
  
"Hey! What are you talking about? What is this prophecy?" Merle butted in, confused.  
  
"Merle, I'll explain everything to you later." Millerna offered. "Now take me where Hitomi is. I want to see her." She requested.  
  
"Oh, alright." The feline agreed. She and Millerna left the council room with Dryden and Allen behind them.  
  
~*****~  
  
The three figures clad in black cloaks, Dornkirk's Sorcerers as they were once called. They were the ones whom Dornkirk asked to help him fulfill his dream of altering fate for the good of the present and future of Gaea and everyone living in it. They performed experiments, numerous trials of changing the natural flow of events and of improving the disability and physical limitation of man.  
  
"Folken and Dilandau, they were only subjects, guinea pigs for the success of our mission. They weren't as powerful as Dornkirk and as we are. Even the girl from the Mystic Moon cannot surpass our abilities." The leader spoke.  
  
"The pillar of light we saw a few days ago tells us that the girl from the Mystic Moon is in Gaea yet again. We must work on our mission as soon as possible and never give her the chance to stop us."  
  
"Better yet, we could try to kill her and spare us all the trouble she would bring to the success of our plans." One of them suggested.  
  
"Yes. That we must do before she brings in any complications. Call on Mortar and give him the order to kill the girl from the Mystic Moon." The leader commanded with an evil smirk on his face.  
  
~*****~  
  
"Hitomi, child, the time has come to fulfill your destiny...Don't run nor be afraid. You can do this. You can. Just trust yourself and trust the ones around you......Please do remember.."  
  
"Grandma..."  
  
She was running. Running from something she doesn't know of. She wanted to stop but then she couldn't. She could hear voices. So many voices...  
  
"I, Van Fanel, having completed the Rite of Dragonslaying have returned with the Drag energist."  
  
"Stay away from Lord Van!"  
  
"I'm Allen Schezar, a knight of Asturia..."  
  
"I've never seen clothes like yours before. What place are you from girl?"  
  
"She's my new lover, Lord Dilandau. Her name's Hitomi from the East."  
  
"You there girl, be a dear and carry Allen's luggage.."  
  
"I'll never let you again Hitomi..."  
  
It was dark, so very dark. And from out of nowhere pieces of paper encircled her it was if they were alive and trying to engulf her. She recognized them. Her grandmother gave them to her, they were her Tarot cards. One of the cards flashed before her.  
  
La Morte. The Card of Death.  
  
The cloak figure holding what seemed like an axe with an arch blade at the end. He was coming toward her. And she was stepping backwards, away from him. Until she felt there was no ground to step on anymore.  
  
Falling.  
  
Falling.  
  
She was falling.  
  
She was screaming but then no sound escaped her mouth.  
  
It was futile.  
  
Then a winged figure came, flying down to catch her. His face was hidden within the shadows. But something inside her, told her that he was the one she's been waiting for.  
  
..."I love your wings Van. They're pretty. Like angel's wings."  
  
..."An angel. You're my angel Van."  
  
~*****~  
  
"What do you wish me to do Master?" A tall, bearded man bowed and kneeled before the three cloak figures in front of him.  
  
"Kill the girl from the Mystic Moon. Kill her with whatever means possible. Don't dare to come back unless you've taken the last draw of her breath. Is that understood?" The leader spoke. His words filled with disdain.  
  
"Yes master. I will do as you command." The man answered. When he stood up and bowed for the last time, his eyes flickered with an evil glint which added to the fierceness of his face, features that resembled that of the once greatly renowned and respected samurai general of Fanelia.  
  
Balgus.  
  
~*****~  
  
A/n: There you have it minna. I'm sorry if it was a little bit short. But that's all I can give for now. I hope it wouldn't take me months again to update the next chapter. (wheew, why do writers have to have writer's block?) Hope this chapter was good enough though. By the way I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Rebellerose, thank you for your patience and sorry if I've kept you waiting (v_v).  
  
Anyway, dear readers (if anyone did read this stuff) please don't forget to review. I really need some bit of inspiration right now. My muses have gone so so far away, I don't know where to find them (^^;). Thanks for reading! 


	10. Memories Forgotten

Chapter 10: Memories Forgotten  
  
"I won't forget you Van. Not ever."  
  
She turned her head on the pillow, but the words still reverberated in her brain, as if echoing from a distant place, combining with odd images that formed disjointed events and disturbing noises. In her dream, his face was overshadowed by the darkness looming before her. But now, she could see him more clearly. Those eyes....They seemed so familiar.....Dark mahogany eyes.....She lifted her hand and touched his cheek....So warm...  
  
"Van....."  
  
But then, someone roughly grabbed her from his warm embrace.  
  
"Hitomi....Hitomi....." She could hear him. Van was calling her. But she couldn't see him anymore.  
  
Tried as she might to struggle free, the man holding her had his hands clamped tightly around her. She fought, she struggled.....and then she felt it.....  
  
The cold metal piercing through her skin. The sharp stab of pain surging in her chest. She could see the blood staining the white linen of her dress....  
  
"NOOOO!!!!!!"  
  
Propelled by mounting fear and terror, Hitomi opened her eyes. Sudden movements at her side made her shiver in panic. Forcefully, she heaved herself up and swiveled to the other side of the bed. But the face that appeared before her silenced the screams that were about to escape her mouth.  
  
"Hitomi! Are you alright? Have you had another nightmare?" Van asked concernedly. He prompted to hold his place at the other side of the bed for he could still see the fear reflected in her eyes. And the wisest thing he could do now was to wait until she calmed down.  
  
"VAN!" Hitomi shoved herself toward him that made Van drew a sharp intake of breath in wild surprise. Impulsively, he wrapped his arms around her shivering body and realized how he had wanted to do just that.  
  
"What was it Hitomi?" He muttered near her ears.  
  
"Van....I.....I...." Hitomi bit her lips. She couldn't seem to express in words the mixed emotions she had---of finally knowing everything; of finally remembering that valued part of her memory that lay hidden in the shadows of her mind for a long time; of finally discovering the deepest feeling she had for this man.  
  
But at the same time, having that premonition of death---her own death.....  
  
'If only we could stay like this forever..." she whispered.  
  
"Hitomi?"  
  
Hearing another voice inside the room, Hitomi abruptly looked past Van's shoulders and saw four people standing at the foot of the bed, staring disbelievingly at both of them. Van on the other hand, slowly released her and stood up. Hitomi did the same.  
  
"You left the door opened, Lord Van. You couldn't blame us to suddenly...." Merle started to explain.  
  
"...barged in here and intervened much to our regret," Millerna continued and smiled warmly.  
  
""Hitomi! It's been so long." Allen came forward and took hold of Hitomi's hand. Bowed his head and slowly laid a kiss on it to the surprise of everybody inside the room. Van's jaw tightened and his expression turned ominous.  
  
"Hello Allen. I'm also glad to see you." Hitomi smiled and curtsied amiably.  
  
Again, everyone in the room was taken aback. Pure shock was visible on each face staring hard on Hitomi. She knew it.  
  
Merle was the first to recover. "So you remember Allen, Hitomi?" She asked still wide eyed.  
  
"Of course Merle. How could I forget the gallant knight of Asturia?" She answered innocently, her deep emerald eyes beaming with delight. Then she turned to Dryden and Millerna who were still stunned. "How are you doing Millerna? Dryden?"  
  
"You-you remember us?" Millerna queried in a shock voice.  
  
Hitomi only nodded her head.  
  
"Ho-how come? We thought you've lost your memory? "Dryden questioned.  
  
"I just- I've regained it....."Hitomi replied. She then shifted her gaze toward Van whose eyes were searching hers but she hastily avoided them. Then she added. "But not entirely."  
  
"I knew it! Hitomi will regain her memory back! Do you remember me Hitomi? "Merle asked excitedly.  
  
Hitomi tapped Merle's head fondly and said. "I remember the cat girl who once said she'll make my leg a scratching post."  
  
"I didn't say that! " Merle protested. Then as an afterthought, she admitted. "Yes, maybe once. But just once! It was because I was afraid you'll take Lord Van away from me. Do you remember Lord---"  
  
But Van hastily cut in. "Merle! Maybe we should let Hitomi be. It's been a hard day for her. "  
  
"Van don't you think we should tell Hitomi about the prophecy? Now that she had regained part of her memory back...." Dryden voiced out his opinion.  
  
"No. Not now Dryden." Van said in a low voice.  
  
But Hitomi interjected immediately, concern written on her face. "What prophecy Dryden?"  
  
Dryden exchanged confused looks with Millerna. His wife shook her head in silent disapproval. After a minute of indecision, he said. "Maybe tomorrow, Hitomi. You still need a lot of rest. By the looks of it, your face is pale as paper to me. Tomorrow I'll tell you everything I promise. "  
  
"Maybe we should leave Hitomi for now, everyone. "Millerna suggested.  
  
"But I—"Hitomi started to protest.  
  
"It won't be a good idea to stress you out too much Hitomi. " Van said silently.  
  
"Don't treat me like a child Van." Hitomi retorted coldly. "I can take care of myself."  
  
"Now, everyone, let's bid Hitomi goodnight and take our own much needed rest." Millerna urged in a desperate attempt to soothe the situation. "We'll see you tomorrow morning Hitomi." She walked toward her and gave her a light hug.  
  
As everyone sensed the rising tension in the air, Dryden, Merle and Allen followed suit. They each bid Hitomi goodnight and walked toward the door leaving Van and Hitomi alone.  
  
"Aren't you bidding me goodnight as well?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"I must say that was a magnificent event we had a little while ago---you, retrieving your memory back and recognizing Allen first and foremost. " Van told her sarcastically. The amount of jealousy building inside him eversince Hitomi recognized Allen with complete friendliness seemed out of control. He couldn't help it. To feel this way was surely out of place. How incongruous it was for him to want Hitomi to remember him first. But it was common knowledge that Hitomi had once fell to the charms of the Asturian knight. And it isn't impossible for that to happen again especially with the way Allen had looked adoringly at her.  
  
Hitomi couldn't believe her ears. Was it jealousy imbedded in his tone? She turned her back to him for him not to notice the smile that curved in her lips. But instantly, she mentally scolded herself for wallowing in girlish flattery feelings. "So this is what it's all about, Van? How childish and stubborn of you---"  
  
Van immediately held her shoulders and turned her around. "Tell me, Hitomi. Do you remember me?" He asked almost sounding desperate.  
  
Hitomi gave him a long glance, and then said in a firm tone. "NO. I DON'T." Her face hard and unfeeling though in truth she was suppressing the urge to shove herself back in the warmth of his arms. 'It's for the best Van. I hope you could forgive me. I saw my own death and I don't want to pain you anymore than I did.' She thought.  
  
Van was lost for words. He couldn't seem to comprehend what she had said. And as if on cue she confirmed his fear.  
  
"I still don't remember anything about you Van." She said in stony silence.  
  
With those words, Van's brain simply shut down. "Well, Goodnight." He said, his voice expressionless. He nodded and backed out of the room.  
  
~*****~  
  
Hitomi walked in the depths of the night through the castle's corridors. She couldn't sleep and wouldn't want to with the way things had turned out. She wanted to think; to reevaluate her past and seek the truth of what the future beholds for her.  
  
Yes, she remembered. Remembered it all. It was as if a light flickered in that part of her brain where all the memories she had of this place and its people had been all this time lay dormant and still. And now, all that memories came flooding back through her. From the first time she had set foot on this planet, the violent times of the Destiny War, till that moment of parting she and Van had had.  
  
She remembered them clearly now. Everything. The hardships. The pain. The love.  
  
But with it comes a price. She remembered yet she also saw the end of her life. Hitomi clutched her chest. 'Who was that man?'  
  
"Hitomi? What are you doing here?"  
  
Hitomi didn't notice that she had ended up at the fountain near the palace's garden. And with the voice that came from behind her, she quickly whirled around to find out who it was. "You scared me, Allen."  
  
"Why? You shouldn't be wandering around at this time of the night." He said, walking towards her.  
  
"I couldn't sleep. Thought I'd have a little walk." She explained.  
  
"I see. Well, since we're both here, you won't mind if we'll have a little chat? For old times' sake." He said teasingly.  
  
Hitomi smiled dryly. "No, of course not Allen. Besides I want to know what Dryden was supposed to tell me a while ago."  
  
"Maybe we could settle ourselves first in that bench over there." Allen suggested, gesturing his gaze toward Hitomi's side. She nodded and afterwards led the way.  
  
Sitting down, Hitomi noticed for the first time that Allen hadn't change at all since the last time she saw him. Same stature, same quiet elegance, and same handsome face that almost had her fell for him way back in her teenage days. The few years that passed only added to the charisma he already has.  
  
"You've grown to be such a beautiful and wonderful lady Hitomi." Allen said admiringly, gazing down at her jade green eyes which shimmered under the bath of moonlight.  
  
Hitomi felt her cheeks burned a little with his words. "Now, don't start with me Allen." She abruptly changed the subject. "Tell me some news about you. About Millerna and Dryden. And your sister Celena."  
  
Allen let out a sigh. He knew he was starting to make her feel uncomfortable. But he couldn't help it if he was so transfixed with her. After all these years, he didn't imagine Hitomi Kanzaki, the girl anyone would mistake for a boy with her cropped hair would turn out to be like a goddess.  
  
After staring at her for another minute, he answered. "Celena just married Gaddes a few months ago. Maybe you'll meet with her tomorrow morning. She was already pregnant with their first child. Dyrden and Millerna have been the King and Queen of Asturia. And they too have two beautiful daughters, Agatha and Aria. And Chid has been growing to be a fine young man and leader of his country, Freid."  
  
Hitomi gasped. "So much has happened while I was gone. And you what about you Allen?"  
  
"Me? Nothing has changed much about me. I'm growing old. "He replied jokingly.  
  
Hitomi smiled. "Well, if you put it that way."  
  
"And you Hitomi?" Allen asked in return.  
  
Hitomi's smile faded. She avoided Allen's stare and looked up in the night sky. She heaved a deep breath. 'It wouldn't hurt to tell the truth, would it?' she thought.  
  
"I---I was about to get married before I came back here." She revealed that made Allen speechless.  
  
"I was on my way to the altar when that pillar of light took me in and brought me back here in Gaea. Back then, I don't remember anything about this place. You could imagine my shock when I found out I was suddenly transported here without any idea where I am."  
  
Hitomi looked back at Allen and found him still staring hard at her. "That was the case until I was able to retrieve my memory Allen, when we you saw me a while ago."  
  
"Well, I'm glad you've had your memory back. With all the problems we're having, the prophecy of doom that looms before Gaea, we need you Hitomi." Allen said despairingly.  
  
"What are you trying to say Allen?" Hitomi uttered silently.  
  
"I'm not in the position to tell you all about it Hitomi. Tomorrow, Dryden will be the one to inform you. And I hope you will help us Hitomi."  
  
It was Hitomi's turn to stare at him with searching eyes.  
  
"It's late. Let me escort you to your bedchambers Hitomi." Allen stood up.  
  
"Alright." Hitomi pulled herself up and walked back up to the palace with Allen by her side.  
  
~*****~  
  
Everyone gathered in the council chamber could feel the anxiety and stress filling the air. Although outside, the morning air was crisp and refreshing, no one paid attention to the warm welcome of a fine new day and unusually bright sky.  
  
Dryden, Millerna, Allen, Van and Hitomi sat side by side on the round table in the middle of the room.  
  
"Now, that everyone's here, maybe we should start with the matter, Dryden?" Van asked and motioned for Dryden to begin.  
  
Dryden looked at Hitomi and saw her listening intently. "Hitomi, the first time you came here in Gaea, you've known of this planet's origin and its relation with the people of Atlantis. After the destruction brought about by the Destiny War, we've thought no such havoc and doom would befall on Gaea once again. But how wrong that assumption was."  
  
"What do you mean Dryden?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"It was prophesied that darkness and destruction would soon be laid on Gaea. Ancient power, the said Atlantian curse would be unleashed. And there is nothing we could do to stop everything from happening. Unless...." Dyrden hesitated.  
  
"Unless what? "Hitomi questioned looking at him with intense eyes.  
  
"Unless the seeress from the Mystic Moon, the protector of Gaea would come and save us all from great destruction." He answered.  
  
Hitomi fell silent for a moment. Then she asked, "What is it I must do Dryden?"  
  
But before anyone could speak a word, someone knocked on the door that broke the stiff silence enveloping the room.  
  
A handmaiden entered. "Lord Van, a visitor came and said he needs to see you."  
  
"Tell him to wait. I'm in the middle of a meeting." Van said coldly.  
  
"But he said he needs to speak with you about some urgent matters." The handmaiden reasoned.  
  
"Alright. Send him in." Van ordered.  
  
The handmaiden moved to the side and the man entered.  
  
Van, Hitomi and all the other people in the room held their breaths in wild shock as the man stood before them.  
  
"B-Balgus?" Van asked, his eyes roaming the man clad in black armour.  
  
"I'm not Balgus milord. I'm Mortar, Balgus' brother." He answered. Though his eyes stayed and lingered only on one person alone. The girl from the Mystic Moon. His mind focused on one mission.  
  
Kill her with any means possible. And he will do that.  
  
Just in a matter of time.  
  
~*****~  
  
a/n: Yep, at last the 10th installment of this story. A few chapters more and my first Esca fic will finally have its conclusion. Bear with me minna! And thank you so much to those who reviewed the last chapter. Your reviews are very much appreciated.  
  
Dedication: mic, Twilight Hacker, Dalafanole, manda, Dark Trinity (thank you for the suggestions, I actually used some of them ^_~, I hope you'll like this chapter),keistje, Angel girl, RebelleRose, AyaMiaka (Thank you for the support friend!), The lady winged Knight. S, snow blossoms, aradow (thanks so much for pointing out my mistakes, I really appreciate it ^_^) and Avelyn Lauren. Love you all guys! I hope you'll like this chapter.  
  
Thanks for reading and please review! 


End file.
